Neo Humans
Neo Humans Also known as the Original Humans, Neo Humans were the first shape that the Formless took when their souls were granted to them from the Old Gods. They were sited as being extremely powerful with fully awoken Aura and their bodies altered by this mass amount of energy and thus brought to a state in which they could draw out most all of their Aura and abilities in all forms for brief amounts of time. Soon they began to live in a rigid caste system which used some of the members of their society as living cattle to be sacrificed to their giant machines to keep their rather comfortable lives for the higher castes. The Neo Humans eventually brought forth the original Anti Materia Beast, who easily wiped away over ninety percent of the Neo Human populous. Out of that the two percent of the survivors the highest caste were locked away on a giant satellite outside of orbit which caused them to mutate in the filthy conditions. The remaining eight percent were launched out into the stars though most of the ships were destroyed in orbit and so the life support saved the DNA of the people and animals on-board in DNA banks. The massive ships crashed onto thousands of worlds acting as the meteors which carried the original source for Human life within it. Meaning if not for the destruction of seven percent of the remaining ten of the Neo Human populous along with the native animals, most mammalian and human life would not have existed. The remaining Neo Humans were broken up between worlds, only a few surviving in pockets as the large ships broke down and drifted through space, their broken down engines and reactors leaking out massive amounts of built up Aura, forever destroying the last vesitages of the Neo Humans, their own Aura forcing them to rapidly evolve within their confines, lost within the dead of space to become the Eidolons. With that, there remained only a handful of naturally born Neo Humans scattered across the universe. Bodies As the ancestors of Humans, Neo Human bodies are nearly identical to their descendants, for one their bodies are usually extremely lanky or muscular due to the extremely stress found in their bodies and muscle systems. This is because they are born with extra support muscles and hollow bones much like people have seen in birds in the modern age. Neo Human Bodies are much different than normal human bodies even though Neo Humans are the ancestors of the Human race. Firstly all Neo Humans have a fully awoken aura from the moment they are born meaning that they are able to fully wield and use the Flame naturally without any real training to it. Much like birds they have hollow bone structures except their bone density is nearly twice that which could be seen in humans. More over their blood, skin, and bone have trace elements of steel instead of iron like most humans meaning that their skin is actually much stronger than humans as well as their organs and bones, as such most normal human weapons up to a certain range will not affect Neo Humans they will normal Humans. As was found within the ancestral DNA of humans there existed a sort of super mind which because of certain conditions was mostly lost to the Human genetic code. This came from the Neo Human minds, as they were able to process twice the data that a human could in the same amount of time More over most of them developed inborn esper like abilities with their Flames, leading to a near psychic perception around them. Finally this served as a seventh sense, the Brain Charger. The Brain Charger is where a Neo Human puts their Flames into their bodies through every pore and opening down to the muscle level, essentially activating their Flames into their brains to act as an extra set of senses. With their Flames they were able to pick up extra signals depending on their type of Flame from distortions on a sonic level to the shift of air currents around stationary of mobile objects. This however comes at a cost, it physically tears their forms apart from the inside slowly working out. Some Neo Humans have even been known to have their limbs rip apart or to spontaneously combust using the Brain Charger. Use of the Brain Charger came across with telltale signs, their cross shaped eyes would expand into a much larger shape even altering to help them take in specific visual information. Next, their skin is tinted with the color of their flame. Finally, Neo Human flames develop three sets of wings from different parts of the body, though the creation of the wings tears the skin and causes them to have blood form in. Brain Charger The Brain Charger is the culminated power of the Neo Human people hidden away within them and what has been come to be known as the Wings of Sin by most others. Born from the complete and total mixing of body and Aura, fusing together into a mix of power and strength not seen by most other species, in fact it made them by far the most deadly warriors of any people or Tribe, something still not seen to this very day. Born within their bodies, their Aura Nodes, Circuitry, flesh, and blood has become an ultra receptive and warp-able, capable of being altered through the introduction of Aura through every last facet of their being. This produces the Wings of Sin, massive and stylized wings of crystallized blood and Aura which appear around their body in different shapes. Often those with the Brain Charger appear as having two wings but the more wings that appear on their body, the more potent and powerful their Brain Chargers are. It was once said, one of their Destined Kings had over a hundred wings which enveloped his body as a coat. The first part relates only to the body more so than anything else in their beings, their natural strength and speed increase nearly four times their total limit. This allows them to use their bare hands to defeat if not kill not even dragons if not great warbeasts. Along with that, their cognitive and processing powers become just as strong, meaning they can process information at the same rate as most super computers, time seemingly slowing down for them allowing them to process information from a persons vitals to the slightest twitches in their muscles to understand it. Connected to this, the unique field of these wings allows them to extend their sensory range well beyond most any living being This however, causes their bodies to break apart at an accelerated rate and their brains to overheat to the point most end up in a temporary comatose state. More than that, their Wings of Sin allow them to pull some element of their natural body or Aura and enhance it to the point they can freely pull some aspect of power from themselves. Some have the ability to near instantly heal or regenerate limbs or body parts almost instantly while others can trap those around them in illusions so powerful that they can bend a person's very hold over reality. Some have even shown the ability to generate and manipulate the elements around them through simple focus and control. Of course the amount of power needed can often sap the body into a state of comatose or even burning the body beyond the point of recognition. Most of all, those with their Branch are often able to call forth their Aura Ability beyond its current limit, often to the degree that it acts to a near evolved state, though this can only occur for a few moments before it causes their Nodes and Circuitry to short out if not break down to an almost fatalistic degree. Often it will take people years if not decades in recovery to restore themselves from pushing this far in their ability. Some have even lost their ability to use and summon forth Aura at times permanently. Society Neo Human society was broken up into a rigid caste system which was reflected through both their cities and the ways in which the people lived. To keep the populous under control and keep them at manageable numbers unique rules were set up for the procreation of the species, often these were enforced through most people being made infertile, only having it returned to them when deemed appropriate. First, Tuner families were created when either a child was orphaned due to the death of their parents and then adopted. Another option was for a family to enter into a lottery, afterwords only five percent of all Tuners within each state city was allowed to have children. Second, Harvesters were allowed to have children freely as this would supply a steady work force or lead to the birth of more Esper abilities Neo Humans. Third, Reapers were not allowed to have children unless they put in for a specific license, afterwords they are taxed for each and every child they have. Certain Reapers do not make it through the process to obtain the license and are thus denied. Fourth, Nobles were put under strict rules, they were able to have a single child per family but unable to have another until the first child reached thirteen years of age. Finally, the highest of all castes the Destined were allowed to have children freely due to the extremely small amount of people within the caste as they made up two to three percent of the entire Neo Human populous. Tuner The backbone of the Neo Human society and the lowest of all of the castes. Beneath the whole of the giant state cities Neo Humans created were giant slums where they were sequestered like livestock. Built into and out of giant clock like machines, the cities constantly rotated and moved, filled with back alleys and the most repressed of all the Neo Humans. All jobs within the cities are the industrial maintaining the water, waste, heating, and power systems for all other castes. Without even knowing it Tuners themselves are an industry as they fueled hidden batteries, killing them off at a faster rate to power everything else by draining away their Aura year after year until their blood and bodies become grease for these giant machines. Tuners were also given manufacturing jobs for which they would create the bioactive armor used by most Neo Humans in service of the Noble Military as well as the weapons and ships that they use. Meaning most Tuners are taught advanced Biotechnology and weapon crafting. They were also tasked with mining unique minerals that drained the Aura from their bodies. Because of this, most manufacturers and miners died, their blood and Aura staining every last piece of weaponry and armor. They were also tasked with maintaining the facilities where they were used, not knowing that they were they were the fuel source. Harvester This part of the Neo Human society live in the giant expanses of artificial farmlands where they grow the full of crops and raise livestock for the rest of the societies. The land they live upon is less than half of the Tuners but this is because the Tuner city section expands well underground and outwards almost like a dome, the Harvesters live atop the dome. Within the Harvester society they work by farming, fishing, or raising livestock depending on where they live different crops are grown in artificially made areas perfectly suited to grow certain crop and raise certain animals. From there the large sweeps of undesirable crop are ship to the Tuners while the best of the crop is sent to the rest of the society. This leaves them enough for the Harvesters to continue to grow their crops and survive. Due to the fact Harvesters live where the power of the stone based machinery was so strong, this caste was the one that usually had the most Esper like abilities to appear. While most learned to control their powers through the stones, the Harvesters developed even more unique and extreme abilities such as Biokinesis and matter shifting when they activated their Aura. It was because of this most Harvester children were monitored in schools and the most gifted were given positions within the Military Academy and upon graduation were given position as a member of the Noble caste. Reaper Also known as the common caste, Reapers were apply named due to the fact that members were 'Reaped' from the two lower castes in a random lottery. Brought up to large walled cities within Harvester territory where they would live inside large skyscraper like buildings. The buildings seeing as they were so easily crafted cost nothing to the people lived without having to pay for their homes only needing to pay for the water utility and food. Most people who lived within the city worked by doing jobs for Nobles, doing things such as gardening, cleaning, and so on. If not that they did jobs at the Military Academy or different Royal Military instillation most of which were created outside of the cities. Reapers make up most of the population doing most of the skill based, artisan, technical, enforcement, and military jobs within the society. They are also one of the few castes who leave the state cities during the service of most of their jobs as they usually relegate and police the lower castes as well as manage disasters in the areas. They could also work on instillation outside of the state cities where they could perform other tasks allowing them to see the wilds of the outside world. Noble Nobles are one of the highest castes within all of the society and act as mostly the governing bodies for state cities. The live within massive artificial worlds created out of large towers based within the center of all Reaper caste cities. The towers are miles across and miles high. They act with a single tower and then a smaller in the center with the outer tower working to support, balance, and keep the actual home of the Nobles protected. The first section of the towers which is the first four floors act mostly as the center of all business and government for the entirety of the state city. After that the next three floors are dedicated to shopping and wares for the Nobles, it should be noted these shops while they could be owned by Nobles they are run by Reapers who work there. Reapers are given a specialized entrance and exit to the towers for workers. From there three floors ere created for the leisurely pursuits of the caste and the final three floors are created for the housing of the different Nobles. Nobles were expected to go to the Royal Military Academy and unless specific circumstances appear, all Nobles do go through the academy. It is there they the higher ranking a Noble the more often they are to become the leader of a Royal Military Squad or move on from the Military to positions set up from them by their parents. When a Noble becomes a member of the government they are given a set amount of political power which is used within debates with other Nobles. Each Noble carries a vote of one and even a single vote which breaks a tie will cause a motion to go through. This however is shifted whenever a Destined is brought in their vote counts as two but the King has absolute power to vito any bill or motion passing through the Noble government. Destined The highest rank of the entire Neo Human castes, they are the considered to be the highest of all society and are in essence the family of the King. They live at the top of the Noble towers in well maintained castles where in they spend most of their days able to have children as they saw fit and even able to deny going to the Military Academy. They are made up of the children and direct family of the King and go through a line of succession to become either the King or Queen of the people. Each of them are extremely gifted as from the moment they are born they are born and raised with the Stone based technology. It is said from birth they are placed in specially made cribs, with the Flames encircling and covering their form to give them strength. Each Destined family were placed within a single state city to help rule the city with the Nobles to ensure everything is left in tact. The Destined were privy to the information about how the Tuners were being used and forbidden to do anything about it, though they could spread the information if they wished. During war times between Nobles, Destined were evacuated and they were the only evacuations to other state cities. This left the Nobles within their secure towers to send orders and wage war, while Reapers and Harvesters were hidden within bunkers to keep them safe from the warring Royal Military troops. Technology When looking at Neo Humans and what defined them is to look at their technology they created during their own industrial age which is known as Bioactive Technology, and Charger Technology. The three were often used in tandem and worked to create their living weapons and systems, even going so far as to spawn a species of living organisms almost like amoeba that they could use with their weapons. Bioactive Technology Created later during the last age of Neo Humans, they were able to create amoeba which they had surround artificially created muscle allowing the muscle to stay preserved. Next, they use artificial grafts of their skin to create a flexible flesh like metal. This was what allowed them to use weapons which were fully mobile, grow-able, and even fully positional weapons. They did this as a way to mimic the abilities of animals within their weapons and armor without the use of outside forces, simply because they are alive. This can be best seen within Sophia Maas's Javelin Pincer, who when activated spreads out the spiraled shell like muscle around the blade. When water is pooled within it snaps shut firing the water out at over a thousand miles per hour, with enough force to cause air to collapse around it and sends the water out at a burst of over six million degrees, mimicking the Mantis Shrimp. Cruder forms of this can be seen with the six foot buster sword owned by Gallu De Varrmihes that can spread out to over thirty feet long a a sort of whip or even into a large sort of scorpions tail. Charger Technology A crude and lost technology, the Charger Technology held within it the secrets of stealing and sealing Aura inside of it. Often build to resemble giant lanterns or large battery packs, when activated it often violently rips out the Aura from those exposed, often fatally draining them and stores it within. After that the energy is processed and refined, often tripling its output and yield, this turned simple weapons into weapons of mass devastation that could be called upon any time that the user drained the lives of others for their own gain. Of course most Charger technology came fully loaded, excess energy drained from the Tuners stored within.Category:Complete Pages